One Year Anniversary
by ASHtheMUSICALgirl13
Summary: Jessie and James celebrate their one year marriage anniversary with two very important people and their favorite scratch cat pokémon. Rated K for mild violence. Rocketshipping One Shot.


**A/N: Happy Rosh Hashanah (Jewish New Year)! (Even though I am not personally Jewish, I like to acknowledge all holidays I am aware of). In honor of my third year anniversary since I created my account on September 5****th****, 2010, I wrote this one shot based on a fic I have just rewritten for the third time and will hopefully post around the holidays in December. Rocketshipping is my OTP, and if anyone disagrees, please keep your comments to your self . If you, the reader, are not interested/likes/loves Rocketshipping, please leave the page now and do not review, as I am sure it will most likely be a flame anyway. My OCs are from my imagination, but alias, don't belong to me. Please ask before using them and acknowledge that they were my idea first, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to its own company, 4kids, and um a lot more awesome people that are not me. My fanfics related to pokémon are based almost always on the Original (first) Pokémon Series (Indigo League, Adventures in the Orange Islands, the Johto Journeys, Johto League Champions, and Master Quest) because it is the series I am most familiar with and attached to. Though, I do love the entire pokémon universe in general, the original series will always be special to me as it was the one I have grown up with and have deep nostalgia for.**

_One Year Anniversary (A Really Long One Shot Celebrating 3 years on !)_

_Characters: Jessie/Musashi, James/Kojiro, Meowth/Nyarth, Juliet Rose/Miyamoto II "Chibi Miya", Jack/Genryu, Juliet Lillis/Miyamoto _

_Summary: Jessie and James celebrate their one year marriage anniversary with two very important people and their favorite scratch cat pokémon_

The hot tempered redhead and her gentle lavender haired partner were sound asleep on their queen sized bed in their small, cramped apartment in Viridian City, Kanto Region. The former members of Team Rocket were still exhausted from the previous week's events and the loud noises in the middle of the night. Still, in spite of new responsibilities and life changing events, the couple were so very happy to be relaxing in one place, away from all the troubles of their shared youth, and to finally be a real family along with their feline pokémon best friend.

Life had not been easy for Jessie and James Morgan and their talking pokémon best friend Meowth. Jessie had grown up as little orphan Jessica Juliet Lillis, a girl with no memory of her past before eight years old who grew up in different foster homes, always wondering about her real parents and always in poverty. James Morgan had come from a wealthy family and had grown up with everything he could ever want, except love and acceptance. He ran away from home numerous times until his parents finally decided he would be better off attending Pokémon Technical School and then, a few years later, marry their good friends' daughter Jessiebelle ( in the future, a woman Jessie's age who looks just like her), who also came from a rich family of the same status as the Morgans. It was at Pokémon Technical School ( Poké Tech) that Jessie, who had received an acceptance latter and a scholarship from the school based on her intelligence, and James whose parents paid for his tuition and immediate acceptance, both met for the first time.

The two were best friends from day one and even flunked out of Poké Tech together. After joining a bike gang and then going their separate ways, Jessie and James reunited in Team Rocket at pure chance (and Jessie's habit of eliminating her potential partners). It was at the Team Rocket HQ that not only did Jessie and James become "Professional" partners in crime, it was also where they first met Meowth, their future best friend and mascot. Meowth had grown up on the streets as well and even learned to talk in hopes that a crush of his would return her feelings for him. It had the opposite affect, making him considered a freak and pushing him in the direction of joining Team Rocket.

Though in the beginning the trio of thieves were successful, they let one obsession go to far that ruined their infamous reputations. Actions, due to wanting to catch a seemingly and deceptively common yellow mouse pokémon, lead to the three of them being thrown out of Team Rocket. Though, it was a bit ironic that they were fired right when they were about to quit anyway.

A year later, Jessie and James, and even Meowth, feel that things have turned out for the best. Jessie and James had both confessed that they had both been in love with each other since they were children, but were too shy, too scared, and too busy to admit it. They became an official couple and got eloped the next month, with Meowth as James' Best Man and the Chansey pokémon that Jessie went to school with at the Viridian Pokémon Nursing School as her maid of honor. Arbok and Wheezing (Jessie and James first real Pokémon while in Team Rocket) were some how able to attend the small event in the Viridian City Gym (which occurred as a thank you and final good riddance from Giovanni for leaving Team Rocket instead of them begging to keep their pitiful jobs.).

Married life for Jessie and James was relatively easy since they were already living like a married couple towards the end of their criminal careers. It was the seemingly endless crying and other drama and recent responsibilities that drained the young former Rockets…

"Waaah!" cried the small but loud voices from the other, smaller room. Jessie and James' eyes immediately snapped open, in spite of their exhaustion.

Meowth had also awaken to the "Big Mouth Brats" as he so affectionately referred to the noises he heard in the middle of the night. It was due to the fact that they lived in a small apartment and that there was very little places he could sleep in, that the smaller room with the two little "Brats" was sadly the most comfortable and convenient. Looking at the clock on the wall, he noticed it was 3:00 am. Yelling at Jessie and James, who wore only their robes, Meowth exclaimed loudly, "Will ya two please shut youse big mouthed brats up, its da middle of da night!"

Both Ex Rocket members were too exhausted to fight back, with James only muttering a half hearted sorry to his feline friend. The new parents promptly walked to the crib holding their week old twins, Juliet Rose and Jack James Morgan. Juliet has small tufts of violet hair and blue eyes while her brother Jack has small tufts of magenta hair and also has blue eyes that for him will eventually turn green while his sister's eyes will remain blue. Juliet resembles both her mother and grandmother/namesake while Jack resembles his father. Both are pretty well behaved, except when they cry in the middle of the night, almost every night.

They both each grab a twin, Jessie holds their daughter while James holds their son. Jessie begins to hum a tune similar to that of her old music box that she had believed was given to her by her mother, of whom she has no memory of. ("Music Box Theme" from Oz the Great and Power-I do not own) Both twins calm and quiet down in their parents' arms.

Placing their children back in the crib, Jessie and James stare in awe at their now sleeping babies. "Sweet dreams, my little twerps, please stay asleep for at least a few more hours," affectingly pleaded a more than half asleep Jessie.

"Sleep tight, Juliet. Pleasant dreams, Jack," muttered James lovingly and sleepily, "Mommy and Daddy love you."

"Its hard tose believe dat you two got kids of ya own now," stated Meowth quietly, Jessie and James had forgotten he was still in the room, "I nevah thought I'd see da day. Mean Jessie a caring mom and coward James a protecting dad. Nope, Nevah!" The cat pokémon then bursts into a laughing fit, nearly waking the twins again.

This causes Jessie to become angry with Meowth and to yell in his ear, though not out loud, about how she will make him forever suffer if he causes the twins to wake up again. Meowth looks at James, pleading for help in getting an over tired Jessie to back off, but the lavender green eyed male is smarter than and too afraid to confront his sky blue eyed goddess of a wife since she had a temper and thirst of vengeance to match. Plus, he was secretly in total agreement with Jessie's reaction towards Meowth's laughing because one, they were both being laughed at, and two, he really, really did not want his twins awake again until at least noon.

Eventually, Jessie walked away from Meowth and back into hers and James' bedroom. This bedroom's time was numbered, they will soon be moving to a nice home in Pallet Town, far away from the stressful life of the city and with enough room to raise their children in a warm, safe environment that they had both desired yet lacked when they were children themselves.

Entering the bed room was James, wearing only his plain forest green boxers. Jessie herself had only a thin, white silk nightgown on herself. Wrapping the covers around them in bed, Jessie asked James, "James, what time is it?"

"It 4:00 in the morning, Jessie," answered James, who also adds with surprising energy, "What! It's tomorrow already, wait right here!"

"Okay?" replies a confused Jessie, though she is sure her husband of a year had not heard her.

Grabbing a small box with a simple message written on a small tag of white paper and tied in blue wrapping paper with a red bow, James walked from his "office" down in the basement, all the way up two floors of stairs to their apartment on the third floor of the building.

Reentering the his bedroom, James hands the small yet thoughtful gift to Jessie, who stares at him with wide eyes in shock. James than announces, "Happy Anniversary Jessie! It was on this day one year ago, after being out of Team Rocket for a month and avoiding Jessiebelle's last desperate attempt to marry me that we got married ourselves. I got this gift for you as a thank you for giving me the best year of my life, as well as many more in the future. I love you so much, this alone does not express my gratitude enough, but it will have to do. I hope you like it."

Opening the box, Jessie notices a gold chain and a medium sized heart shaped gold locket. Opening the locket, Jessie also notices that one side has a picture of her and James after they first met as children and the other side has a picture of their own two children together.

"Oh, James I love it!" cried Jessie happily as James placed the locket around her neck, "And I love you so much too James. But I didn't get you anything for our anniversary."

"Jessie, you gave the best anniversary a man could ever want and need," replied James seriously, "You gave me a loving family and two beautiful children. That means more to me than anything else in the world. You and our children are the most important people in my life. I will never leave any of you, ever!"

Jessie found herself, for the second time in her life, completely speechless. Instead, she does the one thing appropriate at a time like this, she kisses James passionately on the lips before both collapse on top of each other right on their bed, fast asleep.

Meowth, noticing the silence, takes a peak in his friends' room. What he sees makes even his sarcastic and damaged heart melt, his two best friends at last in a state of blissful peacefulness and never ending happiness he knows they rightfully deserve. "I always knew ya two would end up like dis," commented Meowth quietly, so that he would not disturb them and face Jessie's wrath. He leaves the room and closes their door on the way out before going back to bed and hopefully staying asleep.

Many miles away in the peaks of the Andes Mountains, someone in an icy cave has been frozen solid by a legendary pokémon and is still frozen yet very much alive. Her violet hair and bright sky blue eyes just visible through the ice show fear, sadness, and acceptance for death that has yet to come for the young woman even after remaining in this state for almost twenty years. A rare pink pokémon can be seen in the distance, staring out into the multi color sky as the sun begins to rise on a new day, perhaps leading to a day when the woman will be finally free of her icy prison…


End file.
